


Loki in Germany

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: What-If...Everything that happens in MCU is exactly the same, only difference is Loki has curly hair. This is Stuttgart Loki as part of the Curl Hair Loki Project
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Loki in Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what kind of comment to leave? Try an emoji reaction below!
> 
> ❤️ = Stunning  
> 💯 = I loved this!  
> 🥳 = LOKI! I love Loki, he's my favourite  
> 🤩 = OMG this is sexy!


End file.
